


so youd be happy

by shiyunn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyunn/pseuds/shiyunn
Summary: Sapnap sneaks George into the prison to see Dream. George and Dream comfort each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	so youd be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all id like to mention that this is my first time attempting to write angst and therefor it might be a little scuffed but I tried my best! Second of all i just wanna point of the usual of dont spread this to the CCs and if they ever express that theyre uncomfortable with this i will take it down! 
> 
> This fic makes a couple of references to my other fic Afterglow but you can read this seperatly! 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

The roof of the prison is cold and windy. The white strip of fabric wrapped around Sapnaps head flutters in the wind. George barely takes notice of the cold though. He's more focused on what is about to happen. He's gonna see Dream, in the vault, locked up. George is conflicted. He knows he should be angry at Dream like everyone else and he is but he doesn't hate Dream like everyone else. He knows what Dream did was wrong, but he just can't see a world where Dream would do something like this without good reasoning. Dream isn't evil, right? 

“Alright I got the key ready!” Sapnap yells knowing the wind is too loud for George to hear him if he didnt. Sapnap fumbles with the key to the roof entrance but finally manages to unlock it and pull the lever that sets off the redstone contraption that pulls the floor in front of them aside to reveal a large staircase. 

The prison is certainly a lot warmer on the inside, George thinks as the entrance closes behind them. The room they entered is huge, every wall is made of a mix of obsidian and blackstone. George glances over at Sapnap whos walking a couple of feet infront of him. Even though Sapnap is a couple inches taller than George, he looks small compared to the giant wall of lava that's now right ahead of them.

Sapnap turns back and looks at George. “You're going to need this, just to be safe.” he says and holds out a potion that Georges thinks is orange although he isn't quite sure. 

“Fire resistance?” 

“You guessed it.” 

George takes the potion and quickly downs the entire bottle. Following Sapnaps instructions he steps out on the platform that Sapnap said was going to move soon.

“You won't have much time in there, Sam would kill me if he found out I snuck you in here.” Sapnap explains. 

“I just want to see him, even if it's brief.” The words hurt to admit. George misses Dream, even if he's angry and confused. He still misses Dream, because Dream isn't evil, right? He thinks back to the night before doomsday, the love and affection he had seen in Dreams eyes as they stood in the white snow that gleamed in the moonlight. Dream can't be evil. 

“Hey Sapnap?” George asks carefully. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think Dream is you know... evil?” 

“I don't know George. He's done some messed up stuff but I just can't imagine that he's only doing it for his own benefit, he's not like that.” Sapnap answers after a couple seconds of silence. 

George nods. He's starting to get nervous, what if Dream is actually evil and he had been using George all along? No, he cant be. Dream wouldn't have shown his face during those close, intimate moments if he didnt love George even just a little. 

“You have that look on your face, whats up?” Sapnap asks and steps down on the platform next to George. He must have been able to sense George's nervousness. 

“I love him.” George chokes out quietly before he can stop himself from doing so. His voice is shaky, vulnerable. It's rare he ever speaks about his feelings, George doesn't like showing people his emotions. He's always been secretive about them but telling Sapnap feels like a breath of fresh air. He trusts Sapnap, they've been through so much together and never stopped being best friends throughout it all. Sure they would argue every now and then but their bond never broke. 

“I know, he loves you as well.” Sapnap puts a comforting hand on George's shoulder. “Ready to go?” 

George takes a deep breath and nods. This might be the last time he gets to see Dream in a while. He has to do this, he knows he will regret it if he doesn't. Sapnap steps off the platform and presses the button on the wall. The platform moves with a jolt that almost makes George trip. 

“That's why I gave you fire resistance!” Sapnap laughs from behind him. Even in the hardests moments Sapnap never fails to make George laugh. 

The platform approaches a giant obsidian cube. It finally connects with the other side and George steps off. 

Dream is sitting in the corner of the room. Resting his arms on his knees holding his head down. Unlike his normal he's wearing a white shirt and dark gray sweatpants in place of his green hoodie and black jeans. His dirt blond hair is messy as if it had been tugged at. “What do you want Sam?” he says and stretches an arm out to reach for the mask that's lying next to him, without looking up. 

“I'm not Sam.” George says, his voice is a lot softer than he was intending for it to be. He can't help it, not when Dream looks like that. 

Dreams head jerks up in disbelief at the sound of George's voice. “George?” It takes George back to the moment Dream had found him outside Technos house. His heart yearns for the feeling of being in Dreams arms like that again. 

“Yeah.” Dreams eyes are watery, filled with fear, shock and confusion. George's chest hurts at the sight. “”It's me, it's okay, it's just me.”

George carefully lowers himself down on the floor in front of Dream. Dreams' eyes never let go of him. “How did you even get in here- Sam said no visitors without his permission-” 

“Sapnap let me in. Through one of the guard entrances, Sam doesn't know about it.” 

Dream looks like he's on the verge of breaking into sobs. George can't contain himself any longer. He throws his arms around Dream and holds him tightly. Carefully caressing the back of his head, gently brushing his fingers through his soft blond locks. 

Dream breaks down the second George touches him. “I thought you'd hate me. I thought you'd think I was a monster, just like everyone else does. That you'd leave me here for good. Alone.” Dream sobs. 

“I'd never hate you Dream, I'm confused and I'm angry but I can't hate you.” George is crying too now. His voice is raw with emotion. “Why did you do this Dream? Why did you turn against everyone like this?” 

Dream sniffles. “Everyone is always fighting, starting wars. I just thought if I made everyone turn against me I could bring everyone together. I just wanted you to be happy.” 

“So you did this so-” George starts.

“So you'd be happy.” Dream cuts him off. 

George pulls away slightly and cups Dreams cheeks the same with Dream would always do with his. Softly brushing his thumbs against the smooth wet skin as he wipes Dreams tears. He looks directly into Dreams emerald green eyes, shining bright as ever, filled with tears and emotion. 

“Dream, I can't be happy without you,” he says, tears streaming down his face. “I love you.” 

Dream breaks down into another sob. “I'm so so sorry. I fucked up really badly didn't i?” 

George breaks into soft laughter. “Yeah.” 

Dream pulls him into another hug. Burying his head in the olders neck. “I love you, George.” 

Dream isn't evil and he never was. He might have been stupid but his plan had still somewhat suceeded. The whole SMP did come together for once. Dream just wanted for his friends to be happy. Dream was never selfish and he never used George. In fact he did all of this out of love for his friends, his love for George. He sacrificed everything he had for his friends to be happy. Dream was never evil, he is the opposite.

But most importantly, Dream is Georges. George has Dream's heart and Dream has his. Theyre both happy with that. 

“I love you too, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, kudos and comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> For those who are interested my twitter is @ibeshiyun


End file.
